Detras de Ti
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Soy pésima para las reseñas. Sólo diré que Fuji, tiene un accidente por andar pensando en Tezuka y su rechazo. Luego una carta de Taka lo hace reflexionar un poco. Tiene que guiar a su propio corazón. One-Shot Y EDITADO... che cossa mia


**Editado…**

**No tengo mucho tiempo y si hay error de dedo me dicen… De verdad siento algunas faltas pero… bueno como sea, la idea es buena y espero se valore el detalle. **

Soy pésima para las reseñas. Sólo diré que Fuji, tiene un accidente por andar pensando en Tezuka y su rechazo. Luego una carta de Taka lo hace reflexionar un poco. Tiene que guiar a su propio corazón. One-Shot

Pese a que Fuji no es mucho de mi agrado, no sé por que tengo la extraña sensación de que se pueden hacer buenos fics con él, claro, todos con drama, lagrimas o donde sufra el hermoso androgino. Pero siempre lo hago sufrir está vez, no sufre tanto, pero tampoco se concreta nada. Espero lo disfruten.

__________________________________________________________

La última vez que te vi, mirabas a Atobe. Te duele y no te das cuenta.

¿Por qué él, Tezuka? Atobe se baña en perfume, habla francés, regala rosas, prefiere el tango y tu instrumental. No tienen nada en común. ¿Por qué él? Se lima las uñas, humilla a las flores, se quiebra las neuronas por escoger nueva ropa. ¿Por qué él? Me gusta pensar que te ha drogado, que se escabulló en tu casa para darte un brebaje, un narcótico con pastillas, uso el hechizó de una bruja. ¿Por qué el?, si no tiene vida, es un celuloide de cera que embellece el día.

No quise aceptar que siempre intentabas huir de mí. Ahora comprendo cuanto te abrumo. Y el porque de tu tristeza; es por mi. Los seguí más que por capricho, curiosidad. Después de tu rechazo, con una sola palabra: "NO" Con esa misma pose de inmutación, retando al clima. Tan estoico que pude odiarte.

No, ¿por qué no? El tiempo qué no estabas aquí comprendí que te necesito; quiero dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro.

El parque, la avenida. ¿Nada les pareció incomodo? Tal vez a mí nunca me hubieras permitido rozarte la mejilla, tomarte de la mano y robarte un beso.

¿Qué hago? ¿Debería irme a casa y llorar?, ¿contar a mí hermana cada detalle y esperar a que los años curen las heridas? Como las patéticas canciones que oye mi madre. Pero me aferré a una idea, una acción que me demostrara que no lo querías, que estabas hay por compromiso, o por que te ha comprado como todo lo que lleva puesto.

Un beso no significa nada, las caricias en el rostro son naturales. ¿Por qué permites secretos al oído? Eres tan impredecible.

Ahora creo que si me hubiera plantado frente a ellos, las cosas resultarían más sencillas. Atobe hubiera crecido cualquier mentira mía: "Tezuka está contigo por lastima, por compromiso, porque… le das pena." El hubiera no existe. Sólo está angustia.

Finalmente apareció una limosina después que Atobe hablara un momento por celular. Te marchaste, caminando a una distancia prudente de él. Yo te hubiera tomado de la mano, con un beso furtivo en la mejilla. Así de espontáneo.

Pude llamar a tu padre y decirle las cosas vergonzosas que debiste hacer con Atobe; difamar tu integridad. Pude haber hecho tantas cosas y romperlo todo.

Quise huir, el dolor era fuerte, intenso, preferí un golpe a la verdad, o que dijeras que no te gustaban los chicos. Pero el no rotundo, rompió mi oportunidad, por que había alguien más.

La avenida estaba llena de gente. No pensaba en nada más que en ti y la cara de Atobe burlándose, como en una comedia griega. Me sentí como un animal en extinción...

"¡Déjame, márchate! No hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es" Tus palabras como un eco dentro de mí.

Mi imaginación ya no tolera tus gemidos y las palabras que salen de tu garganta, ni la sombra de Atobe a tus espaldas. ¿De verdad sucede así? ¿Te atreverías a tener sexo con un chico a los catorce? ¡Que enfermo!

¡Eres igual a mí! Pero más discreto.

Las luces del semáforo se veían borrosas por mis lágrimas, estaba seguro que el semáforo era rojo. Y las voces de la gente eran sonoras, como el ruido de los carros. Logre ver unas luces. Ni el golpe del auto fue tan fuerte como tu rechazo. ¿Aquí termina todo? ¿Aquí acaba...? ¡Aun soy joven! ¿Tal vez encuentre alguien que me ame?

Mis sentidos se quedaron en tu recuerdo, y logré escuchar las campanas de una catedral, gente desesperada por mi estado. No sentía nada, sólo el palpitar de mi corazón. La sangre caliente de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos tu presencia. Quiero abrazarte antes que me marché. ¡Pero no quiero!

¡No quiero irme sin antes luchar!, ¡tengo que hacer tantas cosas! Decirle un par improperios a Atobe y fingir que soy fuerte. Cuidar a Yuuta de Mizuki, apoyar a hermana, escuchar a Eiji, y consolar a Taka...Tengo tantas cosas por hacer... Quisiera graduarme, tal vez estudiar fotografía, jugar más al tenis. Seguir tras de ti como los animales al instinto.

***

Ahora las aves cantan y una calidez pacifica cobija mi rostro. ¿El cielo? Un ligero aire se desliza por mis mejillas, fresco, flores silvestres. Mis parpados se abren y veo el rostro de mi madre que me contempla.

—Syusuke—me llama con un ligero sollozo. Mi hermana detrás la consuela y me sonríe. La silueta de mi padre llama a un medico en la puerta.

A los pocos minutos examina mis ojos, mi respiración, la enfermera apunta las palabras del doctor.

—Te salvaste esta vez—me llama el doctor—debes mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar—luego habla con mi padre en privado y mamá empieza a hablar de lo preocupada que estaba.

Gracias a mi hermana supe que solo dos días han pasado. Lo único que recuerdo es la carretera y ese maldito semáforo en rojo o verde. Me duele la cabeza un poco y las piernas pesan. ¿Dónde está Yuuta?

—Yuuta se marchó hace media hora, tiene examen mañana y lo mande a la escuela—se apresura mi padre al verme examinar la habitación.

Mi hermana al instante escribía un mensaje a Yuuta.

—Ten más cuidado. No supe que hacer cuando llamaron del hospital—mamá seguía con su cátedra—pudiste morir

—Era un trailer, ¿que no lo viste?—nunca había visto a papá tan serio. ¿Yuuta será así de mayor? Por que sin duda, él se parece a papá—a buena hora eres despistado.

—¿Ha venido alguien más a verme?—pregunte cambiando el tema, al final en casa seguiría la misma perorata.

—Sí, todos tus amigos—mi hermana hablo enseguida.

—¿Cuándo te refieres a todos, es a TODOS?

—Tezuka-kun es un buen muchacho—dice mi madre—trajo flores, vino en compañía de su madre.

—Todos—mi hermana sonríe—también Atobe-san, mira—señala un ramo de flores exageradamente grande a mi derecha, al costado de las flores de mis amigos—bastante sencillo el chico.

Tezuka estuvo hay, me vio. ¿Qué pensará? ¿Sentirá remordimiento o pensó que trate de suicidarme? Me hubiera gustado ver su cara, oír sus palabras, meterme en su mente.

—Tezuka estaba muy triste. No dijo mucho, sólo te miró un momento y después se marchó. Espera verte el lunes en le colegio—explica mi hermana.

—Yo también quiero verlo, a todos.

—Pero no irás el lunes, tienes dos días más de reposo me dijo el doctor—mi padre siempre estricto.

Estoy satisfecho, él estuvo hay como un amigo, compañero, no le soy indiferente.

Mi padre explica que mañana por la tarde podría irme a casa. Necesitaré más reposo para recuperarme completamente.

La noche pasa intranquila después de dormir tantas horas, el sueño desapareció por una noche y en su lugar la incertidumbre de mañana; salir del hospital. Es madrugada y no dejo de pensar en ti. No hay mucho que hacer, leo una carta que dejó mi hermana con la firma de Taka-san. Es curioso que escribiera algo para cuando despertara. Y mientras me pierdo en las líneas, el llanto aparece.

_Fuji_

_Cuando leas esto querrá decir que ya estás completamente recuperado y eso me pone contento. Cuando la profesora nos dio la noticia de tu accidente, no pude dormir toda esa noche. Pensé en cosas terribles, incluso si llegabas a morir. Mi corazón experimentó una serie de emociones que no conocía o estaban escondidas. No es fácil para mí expresar lo que siento en estos momentos. Es el segundo día y sigues dormido. Quiero pensar que sueñas cosas hermosas y… Me hace muy feliz el verte sonreír. Cuando miras a Tezuka, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial. Quisiera que me miraras así. ¡Que cosas digo! Pero si no lo expreso, me sentiré mal. Sé que eres muy intuitivo y que analizas todo alrededor. Supongo que debes saber lo que siento en estos momentos. Es difícil poder decirlo frente a frente. Tengo miedo. No por la respuesta o el rechazo, eso es natural. Puede que no me contenga para la próxima vez. Eres tan frágil. No te compraré con nada, por que nada se parece a ti. Me gustas mucho. Apenas lo sé y me siento como idiota por que… Eres un muchacho, pero en mi mundo tú no tienes género. Es malo, lo sé. Confió en que pase dentro de unos meses, también hay muchas chicas guapas en la escuela. Espero que me perdones. No cambia nada, sólo quería que lo supieras. En el fondo quiero una oportunidad. Siempre se lucha por lo que se desea. Quizás está es mi absurda manera de luchar. Aun que sé que sientes algo por Tezuka. Tal vez eso me da valor para hablar, porque sé que nunca me verás más que como amigo, y no sé si ser feliz o no. Pero la tranquilidad que siento, es indescriptible._

_Descansa Fuji_

_Kawuamura Takashi_

Y sigo analizando las letras e imagino cuando la escribió, sus parpados, sus cejas. A mi también me gusta pero no como quisiera. Tal vez si fuera más sensato, hubiera elegido a Taka y ahora no estaría aquí en el hospital, sino en su cama. Que dulce es la imaginación de un chico de catorce años, todo parece tan fácil.

Por la tarde, aparecen todos los muchachos con una manta grande: "Feliz recuperación" por la caligrafía, deduje que fue idea de Eiji.

—Nya, Fuji, ¿Te paso un camión encima?

—Eiji, no digas esas cosas—reprendió Oishii al momento.

—Fuji-sempai! Nos da gusto que estés bien—declara Momoshiro cuando aparece tras Inui y Kaidoh, en compañía del pequeño Echizen y Taka con su rostro molido y la mirada desviada en dirección contraría a mí. No quiere verme. Sin embargo, yo contemplo sus movimientos nerviosos; busca un lugar alejado de mí mirada. Es tan dulce. Debo intentar quererlo a él.

Tezuka no está. Trate de mostrar entusiasmo, de verdad soy feliz al tenerlos conmigo aquí. Pero que falta hace Tezuka.

—Oishii… ¿Y Tezuka?—no me resistí y pregunte.

—…ah—Oishii duda en decirme, mire a los demás pero ninguno parecía saber. Inui se encoge de hombros.

—Olvídate de él—dijo al instante Eiji.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué cambian el tema? No quiso venir, digan la verdad no pasa nada. Le deprimen los hospitales—digo sonriendo.

No era precisamente lo que quería decir, sé porque no esta en el hospital. Pero los chicos no tienen que saber y menos Taka que sé lo difícil que es para él estar aquí.

Todos se acomodan alrededor de una mesa. Mamá aparece con un gran pastel. Eiji se metió en mi cama disimuladamente, igual que los gatos.

—No quiso venir—susurra hundiéndose en las sabanas—¿qué hay entre él y Atobe?

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Viste algo?

—…mmm pues no. Pero el sábado que vinimos a dejarte flores y saber como estabas. Tezuka habló en privado con él unos minutos y…

—Eiji, no hay mucho tiempo… dime rápido

—Atobe le rozó la mano a Tezuka. ¡No son alucinaciones y no es natural que un hombre haga eso amenos que… ya sabes como Oishii y yo…—Eiji sabía a grandes rasgos cual era mi situación. Ese era un detalle que no pude pasar por alto.

Trato de sonreír despreocupado pero no sale natural y Eiji lo nota.

—Tal vez algún día, no te desanimes. Mi hermana dice que cuando un hombre dice, no, todavía queda un hilo de esperanza pero cuando dice, amo a otro, entonces si… todo a terminado…—Eiji analiza su frase un momento y sonríe—perdón… no se aplica, ¿verdad? De cualquier manera me entendiste.

—Quizás cambie de parecer. Ya estoy cansado de seguirlo—Eiji me mira confuso—trataré de guiar a mi corazón a otro rumbo—mis ojos buscan a Taka-san que habla animadamente con mi hermana. Ella tal vez lo sabe.

—¡Eiji que haces hay!—Oishii de inmediato descubrió a Eiji y lo tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo. Está vez, mi sonrisa es verdadera.

_______________________________________________

Mis notas finales ^^

**Bueno, espero que quedara. **

**Saludos y me largo a corregir lo demás :P**


End file.
